


Nap time story

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed time stories, First Kiss, M/M, Phone Call, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas text each other all the time. And when they can have time actually talk on the phone.  Phone cuddling? They are dorks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap time story

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late. Stuff came up. Life. grocery shopping. Things. But here it is finally!

“So, what’re you wearing?” Dean asked and heard a chuckle from the other side of the phone.

“ _Very funny Dean.”_

Dean grinned and flipped the phone to his other ear as he pushed the map he’d been reading aside. Ever since Cas had given him his number they’d been texting back and forth. Usually nonsense, like when Sam was being annoying, or Cas got called into jury duty. They called when they had a few minutes free. Which was hard since he and Sam shared a room most of the time. But Sam was out getting them dinner so he had a few minutes to talk.

“Oh what? You don’t like my dirty talk?”

“ _I’m sure you’d be excellent at it.”_

“So what’ve you been up to?” Dean asked swirling his neck, trying to loosen a kink. He and Sam had been hunting this guy for about 26 hours straight. He could use a nap.

“ _Nothing really. After you came down last time I decided to enroll in a Yoga class again.”_

Dean smiled. “I don’t think you need a class Cas you’re pretty good without it.”

“ _Yeah but I’ll get better with an instructor, plus it forces me to push myself. But, so far I’m the only guy who signed up.”_

“I can see that. Before I saw you do it, I thought Yoga was girly.”

“ _Yeah but this is advanced yoga. I thought there would be some other guys.”_

“Do you need there to be guys?” Dean asked and didn’t know why the thought bothered him, but it did.

“ _No, I just….I feel out of place. Like they’re all staring at me and wondering what I’m doing there. I was hoping if there were more guys I’d feel a little more comfortable.”_

Dean smiled. “Babe, they’re not wondering why you’re there. Trust me, they’re counting their blessing you are. They’re probably staring because you look hot as hell doing yoga. I mean, I know you can’t see yourself, but do it in a mirror one time or something. You look strong as shit.”

“ _Thanks Dean. That makes me feel less self-conscious.”_  The sarcastic tone was laced with amusement and Dean couldn’t help laughing.

“Sorry.”

_“So what about you? Any luck with that guy you were searching for?”_

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Sort of. Sam found a charge on his card about an hour away, but we’re not sure if it’s actually him or not. This guy is good. He could be trying to trick us into going to the wrong place.”

_“You’ll figure it out. You’re a smart guy.”_

Dean yawned and felt his jaw pop.

 _“Am I keeping you up? You can go to bed, my feelings won’t be hurt. Well, maybe they will be a little.”_ Cas teased and made Dean smile again.

“No it’s fine. I need a break from this anyway. So tell me something interesting.”

There was a pause before, “ _Did you know that the space between your wrist and elbow is the same size as your foot?”_

Dean held up his arm and laughed. “There is no way that’s true.”

“ _Yes it is. Try it.”_

“I don’t think I can bend that way.”

“ _It’s not that hard Dean, come on.”_

“No.” He laughed and looked at his arm again. “You’re messing with me.”

“ _I swear to God it’s true. Just try it.”_

“And are you gonna laugh about how gullible I am when I do it?”

Cas laughed. “ _Dean! Just do it.”_

 _“_ Alright, hang on.” He held his phone between his ear and shoulder as he brought his foot up. It was one of the rare times he was actually barefoot because he’d just gotten out of the shower. He rested his foot on his knee and lined his arm up with it, and looked at it incredibly when he saw Cas was right.

“Well shit.”

“ _See. Interesting right?”_ Cas was smiling on the other side of the phone and Dean knew it. Could hear it in his voice, which caused him to smile. Just something about knowing Cas was enjoying talking to him, put that dorky smile on his face and he couldn’t help it.

“You know that’s not what I meant. Tell me something interesting about you.”

“ _I’m not really that interesting.”_

 _“_ Bull shit. You’re telling me you don’t have any fun stories?”

” _Why don’t you tell me one first? Give me an idea of what you find interesting.”_

“Alright.” Dean sat back in his chair, dropped his foot and picked up a pen swirling it around his knuckles. “Okay, like a few years ago me and Sam were at this party, a bunch of his college friends were getting together and he made me come with him. So we get to this party right and it’s crazy, like an actual college party. I didn’t go to college so I’d never really been to anything like it before. So we go into the party and its spread all though the house, the living room, kitchen, backyard, and the basement. So we go to the basement cuz that’s where the beer pong was and this guy Felix comes stumbling out and sees Sam and like freaks out and pulls him into a hug and pulls him into the room and declares that his best friend was there.

 Dude it was hilarious, because Sam is so shocked that they’re welcoming him so nice. He’d been invited, but he didn’t think anybody would really be excited to see him. But, of course they were because he’s Sam. But, anyway, so the night goes on and Sam gets drunk and I found him and Felix laying on the stairs, too drunk to go up them and he grinned up when he saw me and pointed at Felix and said,

“This guy. This guy is awesome. I remember the day I knew this guy was cool. You know I’m quite most of the time. Well my first year a few people were making up rumors that I was weird, and maybe a psycho. So Felix said during class one time real loud, ‘Hey! Knock it off!’ and they were like, ‘Felix why you defending him man?’ and Felix said, dude I’ll never forget, Felix said, ‘because if he is a mass murder, then one day he’s going to come in here with a sawed off shot gun and take you bitches out, and he’s going to remember I was nice to him.’ It was so awesome!”

Cas I kid you not, Felix got all misty eyed was put his hand on Sam’s should and said, ‘Bro’ in the most hilarious tone. That party was freakin hilarious, I also got a lot of blackmail information from his class mates.”

Cas laughed on the other side of the phone. _“Poor Sam. He didn’t bring you to find out embarrassing stories about him.”_

“Perks of being a brother. Comes with the territory.”

_“That sounds like a fun party. I’ve never been to something that big before.”_

“Neither had I. It was fun, but not something I’d want to do every weekend. So now your turn, tell me a story about you.”

“ _That’s not fair. That was a story about Sam, not you. “_

“Hey, I was in it.”

_“Yeah but it didn’t tell me anything interesting about you, except that you’re a mean big brother.”_

“Hey, I’m not mean. I picked his heavy ass up and carried him up the stairs then drove him home and stayed with him all night as he puked up the 20 j-ello shots and beer he decided it was a good idea to mix.”

_“I was just teasing you Dean. I know you always look after your brother. He comes first.”_

Dean stretched his spine again and grunted in response.

“ _What are you doing?”_

“Stretching. I got a crick in my neck, been sitting at this table hunched over all day.”

_“Why don’t you go to bed?”_

Dean shook his head. “I’m not going to bed yet. Still a lot to do.”

“ _I don’t mean to sleep. Just pick up your papers and relocate to the bed. Stretch out on it, put a pillow under your head.”_

“Nah, I’ll fall asleep if I do.”

“ _I’ll keep you awake. Come on Dean, you’re obviously uncomfortable. Humor me.”_

Dean nodded and started gathering his papers. Cas was right, as long as he didn’t actually sleep, there was no reason he couldn’t do his work from the bed. “If you wanted to get me in bed Cas all you had to do was ask.” He grinned and heard Cas laugh in response.

_“Yes. That was my ultimate goal. How did you figure out my secret plan?”_

“I’m brilliant.” He finished stacking the papers and put them on the bed and crawled on next to them. He groaned as he felt the soft mattress under him. This was so much better than the chair.  “If I fall asleep it’s all your fault.”

“ _I said I’d keep you awake and I will. How about I tell you that interesting story now? Sound good?”_

Dean grinned and nodded again, knowing Cas couldn’t see him but doing it out of habit anyway. “Yea. Tell me a story Cas.”

“ _Okay. It was recent actually, just a few months ago, right before we met. My friend Jamie wanted to go out to a club. So we all got dressed, and when I say dressed, I mean I showed up in my jeans and waited an hour while the girls finished doing their hair. But eventually they finished and we all car pooled to this place. I had been there a few times but they remodeled it so there was like a bar/ restaurant underneath it and the club on top. So we went upstairs to the club and got a round of shots to kick off. Rachel wanted to do blow jobs.”_

Dean’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

Cas chuckled. “ _It’s a type of shot. It has Kaluha, I think, and is topped with whipped cream. The traditional way to do a blow job, is without your hands. So you bend down, pick it up with your lips and throw your head back. But the problem with that is the shot glasses are obviously made of glass, so they can slip out of your mouth easily.”_

“Oh my god. Don’t tell me you spilled it?” Dean laughed but Cas sounded offended when he said,

“ _Oh please. Me? I could do a blow job in my sleep.”_

Dean tried not to imagine that particular scenario and refocused on the story. “So what happened?”

_“Nothing with the shots. We did our shots and went onto the dance floor and just started having a good time. The girls were dancing with each other and took turns dancing with me, we all danced in a giant circle, it was fun. But throughout the night these creepy guys kept trying to come over and dance with my friends. If they seemed interested I’d let them be, but a few times they’d send me pleading looks and so I’d swoop in and spin them away. Well at the very end of the night we were ready to leave and so the girls grabbed hands to keep together and I took Rachel’s hand. We were making our way out when I saw a guy near the railing brush against Jamie. It was quick so I thought maybe it was an accident, but then he did it again to Christina. And just as I was about to do something about it we were right next to him and he grabbed Rachel’s ass. Without hesitating, Rachel dropped my hand and shoved the guy backwards and he almost fell over the side. I mean, it was only two steps from the dance floor to the landing, so even if he fell it’s not like he would have died, just ben bruised. But she shoved him so hard, the look on his face as he caught himself on the railing was priceless. She looked like she wanted to say something but the other girls were moving so she got pulled away. I followed them and as soon as we were outside started telling her how awesome she was. She said and I quote, “I was going to punch him, but I was holding Christina’s skirt up so I had to use my left hand. He’s lucky.” She was amazing. That was a night I really won’t forget._

Dean smiled as he snuggled against his pillow to get more comfortable. “That’s awesome. Why do guys have to try and ruin everything?”

“ _I don’t know but we kind of do. You won’t believe what my girl friends have told me about some of the precautions and back up plans they always have in place.”_

“I just don’t understand it. It’s not that hard to ask someone if they want something. You will trip over someone who wants the same shit you do, you don’t have to be a creep and just go around playing grab ass. That’s a way to get smacked, which that guy obviously learned. I’m surprised you didn’t hit him.”

“ _I would have but she did it for me and I was in such shock that she grabbed my hand and pulled me along with them when she got pulled. Plus I think it makes more of an impact that she did it for herself. She’s not fragile, she stood up for herself. He’ll think twice before he touches a girl like that, even if she doesn’t have a guy around to protect her.”_

“I guess you’re right.” Dean yawned and he could hear Cas reciprocate.

“ _None of that. We have to stay up. Sam’ll be back any minute.”_

 _“_ Which is why if I want a nap I should take it now. 20 minutes won’t hurt.”

Cas sighed. “ _Dean you told me to keep you awake.”_

 _“_ I am awake.” He said as he closed his eyes. “I just want to relax for a few.”

_“Alright, but put an alarm on so you don’t over sleep. I’ll text you to make sure you’re awake.”_

_“_ Text me? No, stay on the phone with me.”

“ _You want me to stay on the phone while you sleep? Why? So I can listen to you snore.”_

 _“_ I do not snore.”

Cas laughed. “ _You always snore.”_

“Just stay with me. Tell me another story. Please?”

“ _If you’re taking a nap, you don’t need me.”_

 _“_ Need you no. But I want you to talk to me as I fall asleep. Please Sweetheart? Come on.”

He knew it the second he’d hooked Cas when he growled.

“ _Fine. One more story.  What do you want to know?”_

“I dunno. Something real about you.”

Cas paused for a minute before he started, “ _Alright. How about the story of my first kiss? It’s  cutsey, great for nap time story.”_

Dean smiled. “Lay it on me babe.”

“ _Okay but if you laugh I’m hanging up on you. I was 15 and it was with my first boyfriend. Remember the cheerleader I told you about? His name was Dante. We weren’t actually dating yet when it happened. We were at a Track meet and I was running like crap. My head just wasn’t in it, but Dante who had been cheering up on all night noticed. He came over to me and handed me a water bottle. He said that I looked like I could use it and that even if I didn’t win, he’d still cheer me on as if I did. His smile, God, I still remember it. It was so gorgeous and the fact that he’d come over to talk to me, when he was a Junior and I was just a Sophomore, it was unreal._

_I got my head in the game real quick after that. I mean, Dante was watching. So I ended up placing second in my last race, mostly because I was busy looking over at the cheerleaders instead of focusing. And my team placed first in the relay. It was awesome. We all were celebrating when Dante and the rest of the cheerleaders came over to join us and Dante patted my shoulder and said he knew I could do it. I was so excited, I mean, I know it’s not anything, just a shoulder pat, but back then it was everything to me. So afterward we’re all packing up our stuff and I gathered up the courage to go over and talk to Dante again. I told him how much I appreciated his encouragement. He played it off like it was no big deal and actually seemed embarrassed that I was thanking him. He was so cute when he rubbed his face and asked me if I needed a ride home. Of course I said yes. I, actually had to run over and tell my friend Lizzy to leave without me, since she’d been planning on taking me. So we got into his car and he went out of his way to assure me that he was a good driver and I’d be safe with him. I thought that was nice of him to worry about it._

_So we got back to my house but instead of just dropping me off he got out and walked me up to my door. My heart was pounding so hard and I felt like I couldn’t breathe, but in a good way. We did that whole awkward thing where I kind of fumbled with my keys and he just made small talk. But right before I was about to go in he grabbed my hand and turned me back toward him. He asked me if it was okay if he kissed me good night. I was stunned, so I just nodded like an idiot. He held my hand and leaned in and brushed his lips against mine in the softest possible way. When he pulled back he smiled, and I know it was because my entire face was bright red. He asked me if he could take me out next Friday. I remember being so pumped. I babbled about how awesome that would be and how it was an honor. An honor! I still get embarrassed when I think about it. But he didn’t tease me for it. He’d kissed me again, still just as sweet and said he’d see me at school on Monday. Man, he was smooth.”_

Dean was smiling listening to Cas gush about this kid from his past. He was so excited, so passionate, Dean just loved listening to him. He was so comfortable in his bed, with Cas’ voice floating around him. He was only half conscious. “So what ever happened with this guy? You seemed so in love with him.”

_“Oh I was. I fell hard and fast for him. And I still think about him sometimes and remember how happy I was. It’s not like he suddenly became a jerk or anything. We just grew apart. He went to college across country, I got busy with my own stuff. Long distance was just hard to work out. Then he told me that he thought it would be better if we were just friends, because he was starting to have feelings for someone in his dorm. I was upset at the time, but I also realized that it was better that he told me, instead of leading me on and just cheating. Dante was a good guy. I heard through the grape vine that he actually ended up married to his dorm mate. I was happy for him.”_

“Life kind of gets in the way sometimes huh?”

“ _Yeah but if it were true love, we would have both tried harder to make it work. It was puppy love.”_

“Yeah but puppy love can hurt like a bitch.”

“ _Yeah it did. I sat in my dorm and ate cold pizza for 3 days. Heating it up was too much energy. Finally snapped out of it when my roommate threw a bucket of water on me and told me to get a shower and stop moping.”_

“Mr. Tactful.”

“ _It’s what I needed.”_

“Tell me another story.” Dean said sleepily and shuffled into his pillow more.

“ _No. No more stories. You’re either going to take a nap, or get up and do some work.”_

“I am taking a nap. But that story was too interesting. Tell me something boring.”

“ _Dean-“_

 _“_ Please? Your voice is so soothing.”

Cas sighed. “ _Alright. But don’t get used to this. I’m not going to put you to sleep every night like a child.”_

 _“_ Mmmhmm.”

Cas started telling him about how he went grocery shopping yesterday and described in detail every little nuance of his encounters. Dean’s eyes were already heavy, so he closed them and could feel him drifting off while Cas’ deep voice lulled him to sleep.

  *          * * * * * * * * * * * *



“Dean.”

He felt someone hit his foot and woke up suddenly reaching for his gun.

“Dude it’s me.”

His mind cleared enough to realize Sam was standing at the bottom of the bed and he pulled his hand away from the nightstand and rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Late.”

“What took you so long?”

“I figured I’d give you a little time to yourself. So, you know, you could talk to your girlfriend if you wanted.”

Speaking of which. Dean looked over and saw his phone next to the pillow where it had fallen when Sam woke him. He picked it up and saw it was still connected. He brought it up to his ear and could hear a soft snoring on the other line. Cas had fallen asleep with him on the phone. Dean smiled and took the phone with him into the bathroom and shut the door on Sam.

“Cas?”

“Hmmm”

He actually got a grunt in response. That must mean he had the phone balance on his cheek and it hadn’t fallen off yet. He smiled as he whispered into the phone.

“Gnight sweetheart.”

He heard another grunt but knew Cas was to deep asleep to respond. He clicked off the phone and couldn’t get that stupid smile off his face. He went back out and Sam looked up and grinned at him.

“You fell asleep with her on the phone? Oh my god you guys are gross. Phone cuddling.”

Dean walked around him and shoved his brother’s head. “Shut up, now what’d you bring me to eat?”

“Burgers.” He motioned to the bag on the table but kept grinning like an idiot.

“What?” Dean asked annoyed flopping into a chair and pulling a stack of papers closer.

“Nothing. It’s just….you know. Nice to see you happy for a change.”

“I’ll be even happier when I kick your ass.”

Sam raised his hands but kept grinning. “Okay, you win. We won’t talk about it. But you know, it probably wouldn’t hurt the case if you took a day off.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked and Sam nodded.

“We’re stuck right now anyway. Some time not thinking about this can only help.”

Dean grunted but punched his brother’s shoulder playfully. “Thanks.”

Sam, held his arm and rubbed it frowning. “Jerk.”

Dean grinned. “Bitch.”

They ended up working until dawn. Sam passed out on his laptop about an hour ago and Dean had to admit they were done for the night. He shook Sam’s shoulder, earning him a sleepy grunt and a dirty look as he grabbed Sam’s arm and forced him to walk to the bed. Sam flopped on top and fell back asleep instantly. Dean turned back to his own bed and shifted the papers off and onto the nightstand. He laid down, sighing as he pulled his pillow against his face. He reached out and grabbed his phone, typing out a quick text to Cas.

_Hey, I know you’re sleeping now, but when you wake up let me know if you’d be free maybe this Thursday? Sam says that we need a break from this case. So I was thinking we haven’t had a chance to play KH in a while._

He pressed send and started getting comfortable when his phone dinged. He lifted it curiously and then smiled when he saw Cas had actually answered.

_It’s okay I’m awake now. I was about to go for a run. Thursday would be perfect._

Dean grinned and typed off another quick reply.

_Awesome. But, right now, I’m about to get a couple hours here. Sam passed out a while ago so there’s no point doing anything without him._

Cas’ reply was instantaneous, he must have just had his phone in his hand. Like Dean did.

_Okay. Get some sleep Dean. You deserve it. I’ll see you on Thursday._

Dean yawned again and shot off one final message before he passed out.

_I’ll text you what time I think I’ll be there on Wednesday. Have a good run. Gnight!_

Cas responded with a goodnight, but Dean by then, Dean was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N Both of the stories that Cas and Dean told were things that actually happened to me. Cas’ first kiss was based on how I always imagined my first kiss happening. Also if anyone is interested in what Cas’ 1st boyfriend looked like:) 
> 
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/7dc9f0b42c7d2eff7da0dfdb70f38829/tumblr_nfz1hcfW0a1s29ks6o4_500.gif


End file.
